fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 72
Now that DF and Meteonoid have overcame Val and Preptoroid; Volf and Wolfgang come... Harterym) Okay, there's a slight change in plans... DF) Please no Volf...PLEASE NO VOLF! Harterym) You still face Volf DF) NO! DX Harterym) But, Wolfgang isn't going to be around DF) *Smiles* Why not? Harterym) He needs a rest, in my mind... DF) Like Nintendo Harterym) Guess so DF) Why does Wolfgang need a rest, anyways? Harterym) His emotions are high...Too high...I thought bringing him here would lower that pain, but...He really needs a break to pull himself together DF) Okay ( Volf appears ) DF) So...How long until Volf appears? Harterym) She's al-''' '''BANG! ( Meteonoid flies backwards ) ( Volf releases a ruby pulse ) DF) Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet-like figure from his palms ) ( Meteonoid releases a comet-like figure from his palms ) ( The comet collides with the ruby pulse ) ( The ruby pulse bursts into flames and covers the comet ) ( Volf crashes into the comet with a diamond body and unexpectedly enters a portal ) ( The comet shoots towards Meteonoid ) DF) Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( Meteonoid disappears and appears passed the burning comet ) BANG! ( Volf crashes into Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid flies upwards ) ( Volf enters another portal and appears above Meteonoid, charging ) ( Meteonoid disappears ) ( Volf flies to the ground and stomps ) ( The ground starts to shake ) ( Meteonoid appears right above Volf ) DF) Ability Activate! Phantom Slash! ( Shadow Meteonoid slashes the opponent with another slash blasting the opponent ) ( Meteonoid spins and slashes ) BOOM! ( The shadowy slash explodes with no Volf, but a shattered Volf ) ( An opal pulse hits Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid crashes into the ground ) ( Shadows grow around Meteonoid ) ( Volf spins in a drill motion and charges towards Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid releases a comet from his palms ) ( Volf enters another portal and returns from below Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid shoots into the air as Volf still spins in a drill motion towards him ) DF) Ability Activate! Ching Black! ( Chains leaves Meteonoid's palms and wrap around the opponent ) ( Meteonoid charges his palms with shadows ) ( Volf gets closer ) ( Meteonoid spins around and releases chains from his palms ) ( Volf spins into them and gets caught and falls ) ( A portal opens ) Shadow Meteonoid) OH NO YOU DON'T! *Pulls* ( Meteonoid throws Volf away from the portal and onto the ground ) ( Pillars rise from the ground ) ( Meteonoid lands a few feet from Volf ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) ( Meteonoid releases a beam from his mouth ) ( Volf enters a portal ) ( The beam enters a portal ) ( Meteonoid follows in ) ( Volf leaves the portal ) BOOM! ( Volf gets hit by the beam ) ( Volf falls to the ground as the pillars almost raise completely ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Cosmic Crashbeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires an image of himself, followed by a beam, towards the opponent ) Shadow Meteonoid) Harterym, this better be a four! ' '( Harterym watches on ) ( Meteonoid releases a image of himself at Volf and releases a beam from behind the image ) BOOM! ( Volf takes 100% of the beams power, laying still ) ( The nine pillars spark with electricity of one Crystalic Attribute each ) Crysemtion Volf) AHAHAHA! NOT BAD! *Tries to get up, but can't* ...D*MN IT! ''' '''Shadow Meteonoid) Looks like I win! Crysemtion Volf) NOT REALLY! ( Electricity shoots from the nine pillars ) MoCC: Episode 73 Grade of MoCC: Episode 72? S A B C D F This battle is... Intense Should have been finished on this episode DX! I HATE SUSPENSE! Boring Old, stale Not the best Better than expected (Expect the unexpected >=D) Who's going to win? Crysemtion Volf DF and Shadow Meteonoid Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Valentin 98 Category:Preptoroid Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Harterym Category:Nintendocan